For You Blue
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Series of one-shots for the PLanning on using all the categories! One for Each Beatles!
1. For You Blue Greorge: Romance pt1

Laurie-Beth Richards was a normal girl. She had Curls of a magnificent red color. Her eyes were green with golden flecks, and she had dark freckles sprinkled abundantly across her nose. She had a sweet smile that lit up her whole face when she was happy and she was ultra snippy when she was unhappy. She didn't think she needed a man to be happy, and she didn't know a lot of people. She was homeschooled as a child and she was the type to sit in a corner quietly during the parties to read a book while everyone else visited and acted like idiots. She liked flowers, trees, and sunshine. She loved any kind of music and she played the piano, the guitar, the violin, and the bass guitar. She loved running on fall days. The feeling of the cool air in her lungs thrilled her beyond measure. She loved the sport of baseball and football (soccer). She loved more to play, but watching was all the same fun.

Laurie-Beth was 17 when she met George. He was 18 and very shy. She was too, which is probably why they bonded so well together. Nearly a year after they met, George was completely comfortable around her. He was actually more comfortable around Luarie than he was when he was with Paul and John, his band mates. He was usually very quiet and shy when he was with them, but as soon as Laurie arrived, whether John and Paul were there or not, he became loud and rowdy.

Today was no different. George had invited Laurie to his house to play some music with him after he'd finished rehearsal with his band. She was glad to go because she hadn't seen him in at least two weeks, and he's promised that they'd do whatever she wanted. It was getting toward autumn time and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

She practically ran to his house, and when she got there she rapped on his door until he opened up. He had a concentrated frown on his brow until he saw Laurie's brilliant smile as she took in deep breaths of the chilled air. He smiled cookedly at her before they both started laughing hysterically. Then suddenly they were attached at the hip. George led Laurie inside to the front room where the rest of his band was gathered. John made a face at her and Paul waved. They didn't know her very well and she didn't really want to know them. What she had with George was special, and she didn't want it with anyone else.

"So what are we doing, Beth?" George asked as John and Paul headed for the door. Laurie just smirked and George poked her hip. She laughed and he giggled as they started poking at each other.

"I wish he was like this when she wasn't here," John mumbled rolling his eyes as he and Paul finally left. George smirked at the door and Laurie laughed at him before she pecked his cheek and ran out of the room.

She'd never kissed him before, not anywhere. Why she had just then was a mystery to even her. Which is why she left quickly. He followed her and he grabbed her around the waist. Laurie felt extremely hot suddenly as she took notice of how their hips touched. That was all that touched besides George's arms around her and her hands on his chest. She was even taking the precaution to lean back from him a little.

"So what're we doing?" George asked again, noticing how her long curls tickled his arm as she arched her back away from him.

"I thought we were gonna play?" Laurie asked with a pout. George fought the sudden urge to kiss that pout right off her face.

He shrugged and took a deep breath, "We can, or we can do something else." He sais biting his bottom lip in thought. Laurie wanted to bit his lip for him. She'd always had the biggest crush on him, ever since they met, but she'd never tell him that now, not when they were so close. Laurie would never risk losing that special bond they had.

"Well what do you want to do?" She asked sliding her arms fully around his neck. She let herself relaxed a little and she allowed her stomach to touch his. That all she was willing to allow.

"I will do whatever you wanna do." George said giggling, knowing she hated when he said that. She laughed and urged his unruly hair.

"Lets go get our hair cut." She teased. George thought she was serious and quickly moved away from her, holding his hands prospectively in his hair. Laurie of course adored hos hair, and she'd never actually cut her own hair after she'd spent such a long time growing it out.

"I don't want to." George said shaking his head in protest, "I like my hair the way it is and I certainly like your hair the way it is." Laurie laughed again and walked toward him. He took a few cautious steps back.

"Oh I was only kidding," she said laughing, "but you clearly wouldn't want to do everything I would."

"Yes, but that's a very poor example," George said leaning against the side of his couch, "You clearly do not want to get your hair cut."

"Alright then," Laurie said rolling her eyes, "What do I want to do?"

"Well I thought maybe since it was the first chilled day of the year that you'd like to go run."

Laurie grinned. He knew he so well, and she loved it. She nodded and George smirked at her, "Is it baseball of football then?" He asked grabbing his coat. Laurie bit her lip in thought before she huffed at him.

"You pick. I can't decide." She said finally. George nodded and then he linked his arm with hers before they headed out to run.


	2. For You Blue George: Romance pt 2

"OK, Georgie," Laurie said coming out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a short sleeved t shirt, "I'm impressed," George had gotten them into a football pitch. How Laurie will never gives, but it was gonna be brilliant.

"Well at least I know you're capable of being impressed now." George said with a wicked smirk. He was wearing a t shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Laurie stuck her tongue out at him before she kicked off her shoes and felt the soft grass.

"What are we doing first?" She asked taking his hand and biting her lip. George was struggling to compose himself. Laurie had the most remarkable look on her face and George couldn't speak. He couldn't even form a simple thought without reversing back to the look she was giving him.

"Oh, um, let's do Football first." He said shaking his head. Laurie smiled brilliantly and she sprinted over to the football. She kicked it at him, and George stopped the ball with his foot, "Don't you want to put on your shoes, love?" Laurie shrugged and they passed the ball back and forth before the game started. They played a one on one game and if the ball got passed either of them then it was a point to the other. It was always fun and usually involved being dangerously close to one another. So close in fact that George got a whiff of her sweet smelling hair, distracting him and causing Laurie to score a point. Though that wasn't all. George was just as distracting to Laurie as her hair was to him. He was trying his hardest to concentrate, and Laurie couldn't help but love how his brow furrowed cutely and his eyes darkened with determination. This caused her to lose points several times.

Their game lasted until Laurie scored the final point at 15. George collapsed on the grass and painted as he looked up at the sky. His arms were sprawled out at his side's and his legs were spread wildly. Laurie laughed at him before she got down on her stomach next to him. She looked down at him as she ripped a few blades of grass from the ground and twisted them between her fingers.

George's brow was sweaty and Laurie couldn't help herself when she reached over and wiped the sweat away. He looked at her and she gave a soft smile. He shoved her shoulder playfully, hurting her feelings a little. She was being rather serious as they looked at each other, and she thought they were sharing a tender moment, but he didn't seem to feel that way. She looked away from him and she sighed sadly. George cleared his throat and he scratched his forehead.

"Laurie, I-"

"Can we play baseball now?" She asked, not wanting her hear him say those words. The ones that made her think he'd say if she told him how much she cared for him. George sat up and gathered that she didn't want to talk about it, so he nodded and got up off the ground. He took her hands and he helped her up off the ground before he retrieved the bat and baseball he'd brought.

"Do you want to throw or hit first?" He asked offering her both the ball and the bat.

She shrugged, "You chose, but I need help with my throwing." She said. He grinned and handed her the bat before he pointed to the corner of the pitch.

"There's home plate." He said. She nodded and George took his place on an imaginary pitcher's mound. He waited for her to be ready for his throw and she nodded to him as she concentrated. George threw the ball and the bat cracked at when it made contact with the ball.

It went high and George watched it fly over his head and onto the group behind him. He cheered and picked up another ball, "You ready, love?" She nodded and bit her lip. He threw another, but she missed it. She made a disapproving noise and George grabbed another baseball to throw.

"You'll get another one," he said encouragingly. She got ready and George let another pitch go after she nodded. The bat cracked again and George looked up and then jumped up to catch the ball as it fell. He caught it and Laurie cheered him on.

"Ok, my turn now, Beth!" He said. She laughed and ran up to him. He handed her the baseball glove and she handed him the bat.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee to actually get you anything good." She said making him laugh. George went to the corner of the pitch and got ready. Laurie threw the first pitch, going way outside. Making it impossible for George to hit. George laughed at her and she poured, "I told you I needed help!"

"Well throw another and then I'll help ya!" George said laughing still. She huffed and waited for George to tell her when he was ready. She threw the ball and it went too far inside. It hit George in the elbow. He yelled and Laurie gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Gerge I didn't mean to hit ya!" She said hurrying over to him. He rubbed his elbow and she looked at it. It was a bit pink and it was sure to bruise, "I'm sorry, Georgie." She looked just about ready to cry and George giggled.

"I'm fine, love. It was only me elbow." He said making a face, "and you did warn me you needed work." She sighed and George places a soft kiss on her forehead to make her feel better. She only gave a slight smile before he ruffled her hair and dropped the bat.

"Ok, so here's what you need to do." George moved up behind her and he grabbed her wrists. He kicked her feet into position as he spoke, "Feet at shoulder length, and glove and ball in the center." He moved her arms into position, "then pull back and take a step. Then let 'er rip!" George made her arms do the movements while she held the ball and then she nodded.

"Ok, let me throw it to you again," she said turning back to face him. He nodded and picked up the bat.

"Just now more elbow hitting. I do need that for my guitar playing." He said half joking with her. She giggled and nodded before she went back to their imaginary mound. She stood how he told her to stand and then she followed his steps. She closed her eyes right after she let go of the ball. She heard the crack of the bat and she laughed lightly until George yelled for her to look out. Then her head hurt.


	3. For You Blue George: Romance pt 3

"Oh jeez!" George said running up to Laurie after she fell down, "Are you alright?" He helped her sit up and whispered as she held the side of her head. He kissed her temple and tried to get her to move her hand, but she refused.

"Laurie-Beth let me see it!" He said with a groan, "You know I didn't mean to hit you." She sighed roughly and let him move her hand. There wasn't anything there, but there would no doubt be a lump of a bruise.

"Do you feel OK?" He asked worriedly, "You could have a conclusion or something."

She waved him off and got up, "I'm fine...woah..." She wavered on her feet and George steadied her, "Just a bump." She blinked hard a couple times before George decided it was time to go home. He gathered their stuff and he grabbed Laurie's shoes before she protested frantically.

"No, George I want to run," she said seriously.

"No, Laurie can you even see straight?" He asked as she stumbled again. She nodded and then she had to hold her arms out to her side's to keep from falling.

"See fine!" She insisted, "C'mon just one race, then you can make me go to your house where this raging headache and blurred visionary continue, OK?" George bit his lip and she walked up to him and surprised both of them by smashing her lips to him. She just couldn't take watching him bit his lip anymore. When she pulled back his eyes were wide and then she smirked and took off running. George forgot about the kiss and took off after her.

"Unfair! You took me off guard!" He yelled running after her. He heard her laugh and he followed her, watching her red curls catch the light magnificently as they caught the wind rushing by her. He didn't catch up to her until they'd made it back around to their things. He grabbed her around the waist from behind and he spun her around, making her laugh at first until she shook her head.

"Don't do that or I'll throw up..." She mumbled clutching her stomach, "Can we go now? Major headache, and there are about four of you." George didn't like the sound of that, but he nodded and he picked her up. He carried her like a child to his car. As he helped her into the car she bumped her head again and she cried out.

"Sorry sorry sorry," he said before he kissed her cheek and got into the driver groaned the whole way back to George's and when they got there he settled her onto the couch before he brewed her up some tea and got her some ice for her head. She gratefully took it from him and he sat on the floor next to the couch with her. He crossed his arms and he rested his chin on them against the couch. He was looking up at her sheepishly, feeling dreadful for hitting her with the baseball. She looked back at him wirelessly for a long time before she laid down and looked him in the eyes.

"You didn't mean to," she mumbled, "Just like I didn't mean to hit you in the elbow." He chuckled and she poked his nose.

"I'm sorry," he said for about the trillions time, "I really feel dreadful." She sighed and she touched his cheek gently. She ran her finger over his long eyelashes carefully, so she didn't poke his eye out, and she wondered why she never noticed that they were so long. He closed his eyes and Laurie was fighting her feelings. She wanted to kiss him again, but she wanted him to kiss her back. She caught him off guard before, and she hadn't been thinking. She suddenly thought to apologize, but he seemed to know what she was thinking because he shook hos head at her.

"Don't say your sorry unless you didn't mean it," he said seriously but gently. She blinked at him and she tangled her fingers in his hair loosely.

"We really shouldn't sit so close together," she said in a whisper as she inched closer to him. He cocked and eyebrow at her and she sighed, "it's dangerous." George just looked at her. His dark gaze moved back and forth between her green eyes and her lips longingly.

"Can't you do it again?" He asked whispering to her. She knew what he was talking about, but her thoughts were slightly clouded from being conked in the noggin.

"Do what again?" She asked, feeling her forehead touch his. She almost smiled with utter happiness.

"Kiss me." George said to answer her question. She frowned and shook her head at him.

"Not if you don't do it back and not if you don't start it." She said, confusing George slightly.

He just took that as an OK before he touched his lips to hers. He was scared to death. He didn't know what would happen if she kissed his back or after they stopped. He was taking a giant leap of faith and he didn't know if he liked the idea a lot.

His mind was put to ease when she touched his lips back, but it was only slightly, just like he had. He needed to do more, but he couldn't from where he was sitting. George got up and Laurie looked crushed. He smirked as he laid down next to her on the couch. He propped her head under his arm before he put his other arm over her waist. She buried her fingers back in his hair before she nuzzled her nose into his chest.

"I've had the most gigantic love for you." She whispered shaking. George tightened his grip on her before he kissed her head.

"Good to hear." He whispered back, "Can you kiss me now?" She looked up at him with scared eyes and George places little kisses to her nose, cheeks, and forehead.

"Not if you don't mean it!" She sobbed. George was surprised by her sudden tears and he wiped them away from her already soaked cheeks.

"I do," he told her, looking her in the eyes, "I swear I do." He didn't give her a chance to kiss him now. He couldn't stand it anymore. He placed his lips over hers and she quickly reciprocated. George touched her cheek tenderly as she let their mouths work together. George's heart hammered in his chest as a million lightweight strike went through him. He'd loved Laurie-Beth since the first second he saw her. He was just too scared to tell her.

When they slowly pulled apart, Laurie was crying again. George sniffles wiped her face again before he buried his nose in the side of her neck.

"George, my head hurts." Laurie mumbled cuddling him back. He ran him fingers through her curls and sighed.

"Goto sleep for a little bit, Laurie," he said before he kissed the top of her head,"I'll be here when you wake up." Laurie nodded and closed her eyes. George watched her fall asleep in his arms and he was in fact there when she woke up.


	4. Michelle Ma Belle Paul: Romance pt 1

**So hello people! Had this idea and I've made it my personal goal to make a Beatles story with every category. Well one shots for every category. And for each Beatle. George had the first romance, and now I'm doing Paul. This idea came from ShortyBlackwell so pm her and tell her how awesome she is please! :) Next will be Ringo's Romance after I've finished Paulie's. I hope you like this! Also, I'll translate the French at the bottom.**

"Hurry up boys," Brian Epstien said as they hurried down the street. They'd missed their cab and were forced to walk to the hotel from an interview. The lads were in France and So EarthLink weren't so bad. None of the boys were worried about their appearance and no one around them seemed to take notice of them, so they walked slow and enjoyed their walk.

"Eppy, slow down some," Paul insisted grabbing their manager's shoulder, "No on seems to notice us. Try and enjoy yourself for once." Brian shook his head and gestured to George who was hiding behind his coat collar. George had most of the attention here and it was attention from the girls either. It was clear he didn't like it much.

"No, no slowing down!" George exclaimed loudly picking up his speed. Paul head John snicker before he made eye contact with Paul. He nudged his head to the side and Paul nodded. They fell behind Eppy, Ringo, and poor George before they ducked behind an allie. They waited until they were sure the others were far off. Paul nudged his head for the go ahead and they walked back the way they'd come.

John kept up most of the conversation as they walked, talking about George and all the guys that surrounded him after the interview. Paul felt bad for the poor little guy, but John would have nothing to do with pity. He would no doubt tease poor George until George socked him or he found something else to tease him about.

Paul and John went to some French cafe with some tables outside and they sat down. The breeze whipped around them and Paul shivered a little as a waiter walks up and searched them tea and crumpets.

"So, Paulie how come you've been so quiet?" John asked folding his hand together. Paul shrugged and took a gulp of his tea.

"I dunno. How come you think there aren't any girls swarming around us?" Paul asked. John smirked and was about to answer when three gorgeous French girls came up giggling.

"Well that's over," John muttered, "Hello ladies. What can Mr. McCartney and I do for you.?" The girls all looked relatively the same with curled blond hair and thick mascara.

"Pouvons-nous avoir votre autographe?" The one in the middle asked holding out a permanent marker to Paul. He got the idea and nodded.

"Where am I signing, love?" He asked. The girl frowned and Paul was looking for a piece of paper to sign. Suddenly the blind on the left held out her arm.

"Vous pouvez signer mon bras." She said smiling like he understood her. He scratched the side of his head and took a stab at what she meant. He write his signature across her forearm and she giggled before she kissed his cheek and the other girl stepped up. Paul signed her shoulder and he signed the last girl's hip. John did the same with more daring locations. When they left Paul found six other girls had gathered. He didn't want to spend his time signing autographs, but John kept saying yes, so he signed autographs.

Pretty soon all the girls were gone and Paul was left staring at a pretty girl with long curly dark brown hair and green/blue eyes that were magnified by the buddy holly esque glasses. She was wearing a school uniform of a light green and yellow color. Her school shirt was untucked and it rode up on her back as she hunched over a stack of text books. Her brow was furrowed in concentrated and Paul blinked several time to make sure she was real. John shoved his shoulder and smirked.

"Can you believe these birds?" John asked, "They don't even understand a word we're saying!"

"And vise versa," Paul mumbled, trying to look away from this girl.

"You like her then Paulie?" John asked without looking at his bassist. "Well you can try son, but SHE WON'T UNDERSTAND IT!" He said in the girl's direction. She looked up and made a disgusted face at him before she went back to her work.

"John!" Paul scolded, "Don't he rude! You don't even know her."

"Ok then let's go and speak with her if she'll understand you so well." John smirked taking Paul by the elbow and dragging him over to the nearby table with the girl. John cleared his throat and she looked up at them. She cocked an eyebrow and she took off her glasses.

"Puis-je vous aider?" She asked chewing the inside of her cheek. Paul didn't have a clue what she said.

"Do you speak English?" He asked. The girl looked between John and Paul before she shrugged and bit her lip. Paul heard John give a snicker before he walked off.

Paul sighed and gestured to the seat across from her and said, "Can I sit?" The girl looked clueless until he dug around in his head for what little French he knew, "Asseyez-vous?" She smiled and nodded.

"Oui!" She giggled. Paul took his seat and smiled at her.

"So what's your name, love?" She looked at him for a long time as if to figure out what he'd said.

"Michelle," she said with her thick accent. Paul smiled.

"That's pretty," he said, making her blush. "I'm P-"

"Paul McCartney" she finished grinning, "Beatles?" Paul chuckled and nodded smiling.

"Yeah! We're here for a few shows!" He said making her frown. He'd said too many words for her to understand, "um...concerts...uh, music...Musique." She grinned happily and nodded in understanding.

"J'aime la musique! Surtout rock and roll! Je sais comment jouer du piano et de la guitare." She said excitedly. He laughed, not really knowing what she said. She bit her lip and tried to say some in English, "music, and play piano and the guitar." She said doing the gestures of the instruments. Paul nodded making her smile proudly. Paul giggled and got up.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" He asked doing hand motions to help. She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Walk?" She asked getting up and sliding her glasses back on. Paul nodded and she nodded back, "Oui!" Paul offered her his arm and he stuck his tongue out at John as they left the French cafe.

* * *

Pouvons-nous avoir votre autographe?- Can we have your autographs?

Vous pouvez signer mon bras.- You can sign my arm.

Puis-je vous aider?- Can I help you?

Asseyez-vous?- seat?

Oui!- Yes!

Musique- Music...

J'aime la musique! Surtout rock and roll! Je sais comment jouer du piano et de la guitare.- I love music! Especially rock and roll! I know how to play piano and guitar.


	5. Michelle Ma Belle Paul: Romance Pt 2

Paul and Michelle walked down the French street together and Paul couldn't believe he'd managed to get her on a walk with him. She really didn't understand him as he talked to her and he didn't understand her as she spoke back. John would no doubt be laughing at him if he was there. Finally, they came to a book store that sold french dictionaries. He bought one and that helped immensely. Paul asked her if she was hungry in the terrible French he'd tried to speak, and she nodded happily.

They walked down the street a little farther until they got to a little restaurant. They sat down and Michelle looked at Paul for a long time without saying anything, like she was trying to make up her mind on something. Paul smiled and felt a bit awkward while she stared at him. He felt like he should be doing something to amuse her or something. He got stared at alot, but he usually had a bass strapped around him.

He was about to say something to Michelle when a girl walked up and smiled "Bonjour, Mon nom est Aimee. Je serai votre serveur aujourd'hui. Que puis-je faire pour vous?" she asked looking at Michelle kindly. Michelle waved.

"Salut, nous aurons un peu de café et le déjeuner spécial, s'il vous plaît." Michelle responded. Paul had no clue what she'd said other than hi, coffee and lunch. He supposed he'd have to wait and see what she'd ordered. The waitress wrote down what Michelle had said before she walked off to get it.

"Alors, Paul, combien de temps allez-vous être à Paris?" She asked innocently. Paul whipped out his dictionary and fund some of the words.

"Uh, Just a couple days." he said biting his lip. She nodded and sighed as they waited for their meal. They were both silent as they sat and Paul started to feel awkward again. He couldn't communicate well enough to start a conversation, which was a shame. Michelle was just about the prettiest girl he'd ever seen in his life. He looked at the table in front of him and he felt her eyes on him. Thier food arrived and they ate in the quiet until Michelle suddenly got up. She looked at Paul and nudged her head to the door. He shrugged and got up to follow her.

She took his hand and pulled him to the park that was across the street. It was a gorgeous with all the flowers and trees, and Paul liked it quite a bit. Michelle pulled him over to a big oak tree before she grinned at him. He grinned back and bit his lip before he tried to come up with the words to tell her how pretty she was, he'd left his dictionary at the restaurant.

"Um, Michelle, Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu dans ma vie!" He had no idea where all that French came from. Michelle blinked at him with surprise, and Paul wasn't sure if it was what he'd said or if it was his French.

"Merci Paul! Vous êtes à juste au sujet près le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais rencontré." She said. Paul's brief understanding of the French language was gone. Michelle bit her lip and she touched his cheeks, "You're...cute too." Paul laughed and he put his arms around her waist.

"Well thank you, love." he said before he pressed a kiss to her lips. She giggled and kissed him back before she pulled back from him and ran around the other side of the tree. Paul chuckled and followed her, but he didn't see her. He frowned and peaked around to the other side again. He jumped out with a slight rawr, but Michelle wasn't there either. He scratched the top of his head and he bit his lip as he thought, "Michelle, where'd you go?" He heard her giggle and he saw her peak around the tree at him. He grinned and ran around to the other side, but she'd moved again, so he went back the way he'd come and he grabbed her from behind.

She squealed and Paul threw her over his shoulder with a cackle. She kicked her legs playfully and Paul carried her away from the tree and up a hill where the sun was shining bright. He set her down on the grass and he kissed her nose gently. He sat next to her and she sat up next to him before she took off her glasses and held them in her hands.

"Aimez-vous mes lunettes Paul?" She sighed and shook her head, "Glasses?"

"Oh, do I like them?" he asked taking them out of her hands. She nodded and chewed her lower lip. Paul chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I do! I think you look lovely in them." He figured she only knew he'd said yes because he'd nodded while he spoke. She giggled and he put them on her face gently. He stroked her cheek and she blushed.

She took them back off her nose and put them on Paul. She laughed and Paul giggled, "Vous avez l'air mauvais avec des lunettes!" She exclaimed as he took them back off.

"That bad is it?" he asked rolling his eyes, "Well I'll leave it to you to wear the glasses then, Michelle." Michelle put her glasses back on and she put her head on Paul's shoulder with a sigh. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled to herself.

"Paul?" She asked gently, "Puis-je vous dire quelque chose?"

Paul looked at her confused and she huffed, "Tell you?" she asked. Paul nodded.

"Tell me what?" he asked gently. He was smiling and Michelle looked rather distressed over something.

"Vous ne serez pas en colère?" she asked before she shook her head, "Mad?"

Paul shook his head, "What would I be mad about?" he asked laughing. She sighed and shut her eyes.

"Paul, I can speak English." She said plainly. Paul stared at her for a second before he frowned.

"What?" He asked. Michelle got up and took a few steps away. Paul got up and followed her, "You mean you could understand me when I was struggling!?" Michelle nodded and blushed.

"I'm sorry!" Michelle said, "But I heard John say that French girls couldn't understand you and so I wanted to mes with you guys."

"So all that stuff you said to me was-"

"No! I meant all of that! I just said it in French." She said, "Paul I promise I didn't mean for it to last this long. I didn't know what you thought about me and-"

Paul cut her off by rushing at her with a laugh. She turned and ran from him. She hid behind a tree and wondered what had gotten into him. She peaked around the tree and didn't see him. Then someone grabbed her around the waist and turned her around. Paul's lips were pressed into hers and she gasped lightly before she kissed back.

"So you aren't mad at me?" She asked timidly. Paul shook his head and giggled.

"No. It's quite funny actually." he said nuzzling her cheek affectionately, "How do you say 'You're very funny. Do you want to go out on a proper date with me?'"

Michelle laughed, "Vous êtes très drôle. Voulez-vous aller à une date appropriée avec moi?" She said. Paul giggled and kissed her again.

"I would love to, Michelle!" he said. She laughed and rolled her eyes before they left the park. Paul had to go back to the hotel and Michelle had some studying to finish. He gave her his hotel information before they parted and Paul gave her a long kiss.

THE END

* * *

Bonjour, Mon nom est Aimee. Je serai votre serveur aujourd'hui. Que puis-je faire pour vous?- Hello, My name is Aimee. I'll be your server today. What can I do for you?

Salut, nous aurons un peu de café et le déjeuner spécial, s'il vous plaît.- Hi, we have some coffee and the lunch special, please.

Alors, Paul, combien de temps allez-vous être à Paris?- So Paul, how long will you be in Paris?

Michelle, Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu dans ma vie!- Michelle, You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life!

Merci Paul! Vous êtes à juste au sujet près le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais rencontré.- Thank you Paul! You're just about near the nicest boy I've ever met

Aimez-vous mes lunettes Paul?- Do you like my glasses Paul?

Vous avez l'air mauvais avec des lunettes!- You look bad with glasses!

Puis-je vous dire quelque chose?- Can I tell you something?

Vous ne serez pas en colère?- You will not be angry?

Vous êtes très drôle. Voulez-vous aller à une date appropriée avec moi?- You're very funny. Do you want to go out on a proper date with me?


End file.
